The present invention relates to a connector configured to make a connection between pads of boards or a connection between an LGA (Land Grid Array) package and a pad of a board.
This kind of connector is disclosed in, for example, JP-A 2009-38171 (Patent Document 1), JP-A 2002-57416 (Patent Document 2) and JP-A 2011-86590 (Patent Document 3).
As shown in FIG. 28 and FIG. 29, each of the connectors disclosed in Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 is made by forming a conductor 2 on an insulation-base body 1 which has a sheet-shape, and bending the conductor 2 together with the insulation-base body 1.
As shown in FIG. 30, the connector of Patent Document 3 has an insulation-elastic sheet 5 which has projection portions 4 and 4′, and through holes 7. A conductor 6 is plated on the projection portion 4, an inner side of the through hole 7, and the opposite projection portion 4′. The conductor 6 serves as a contact 3. A part of the conductor 6 which is positioned between the projection portion 4 and the through hole 7 extends in an angle of about 45 degrees so that stress applied to the contact 3 is reduced.
In Patent Document 1, height of the contact is determined by length of the conductor 2 (length of the conductor 2 which is spread out), and the length is determined by an interval between the contacts. In detail, if the interval between the contacts is small, the height of the contact would not be large. As a result, a sufficient contact pressure is not ensured, or the contact may not follow deformation of a board.
The connector of Patent Document 2 is not suitable for the connection with pads, such as pads of an LGA package, arranged in the matrix form.
The connector of Patent Document 3 has a problem that manufacturing process is complicated and requires a high cost. Stress is concentrated on a bent-portion of the conductor 6 positioned in the vicinity of the through hole 7. Thus, the conductor 6 may be broken.